


I've Lost the         Key

by SapphicAngst



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Bernie Wolfe - Freeform, F/F, berena - Freeform, holby city - Freeform, serena campbell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAngst/pseuds/SapphicAngst
Summary: "What’s he doing?""I believe he’s playing Cupid.""How’s that working for him?""Not very well given that you’re leaving again.""Or I won’t... if you give me a reason to stay?""Will this do?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fan-fiction. Be kind. Thanks for reading.

"Aunty Serena, I’ve lost the key!"  
   
This meant no interruptions. No reason to let go; to stop touching, grasping, releasing the months of wishing, hoping, and lust built up to breaking point.

Now the blinds were closed they were in their own private world. Bernie gently pushed Serena backwards until she was perched on the edge of her desk. She pulled her legs apart and Serena wrapped them around her, drawing her closer, their hungry lips never parting. Serena pulled the clip from Bernie's hair and ran her fingers through the soft curls that fell around her face. Bernie's searching hands worked their way from Serena's neck, down her back, squeezing her backside, before reaching round and tugging at the waistband of Serena's trousers.

"No," Serena gasped, to their mutual surprise. They reluctantly pulled apart just as they heard a key in the lock and a heavy-set security guard barged in, bursting their lust-filled bubble. Serena reached under her desk for her handbag and coat and rushed out of the door. Bernie started to panic. Had she taken things too far? Had she scared Serena away? Suddenly a head appeared in the doorway with a cheeky grin. "Race you!" Then she was gone.

The security guard left and Bernie was suddenly alone, flushed and panting, not quite believing what had just happened and pondering what Serena had meant. Race her to where? Jason's shift would be ending soon and he would be going home, so Serena would not have risked going there. Bernie decided she meant her place, where they would be undisturbed. She tried to act casual as she packed up her bag and picked up her coat, before leaving as fast as she could without drawing attention.

But at the nurses station Fletch turned to Jason. "Nice one mate. Worked like a charm."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Serena reached the car park her mind was filled with excitement, with lust, with... panic. What was she doing? She had waited for this day for an eternity. She finally knew for certain that the woman she had yearned for felt the same. So they were taking the next step. But was she ready? Until now her imagination was all she had. All those nights alone, staring at the ceiling, touching herself while imagining Bernie's fingers, with their surgical precision, instead of her own. Imagining those eyes, the scent of her hair, those lips consuming her. 

She paused. She couldn't go home. Jason would finish work soon. Could she remember where Bernie lived? She had only been there once, in the back of a taxi, dropping Bernie off following a quick bite (and a lot of wine) after a long shift. Bernie had forgotten her keys so she had used the spare, hidden in a plant pot in the porch. That seemed like a lifetime ago. How she wished the two bottles of Shiraz had given her the courage to make a move in the back of that taxi. Their parting had been awkward. Bernie had leaned in towards her, but for what? Serena had panicked and they knocked their heads together. And the moment was gone. 

But there was no uncertainty this time. They both knew what was to come. Would Bernie know where to find her? Of course she would. 

Arriving at the house she searched various plant pots until she found the key. Perfect. All there was to do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

As she drove home, Bernie remembered sitting in the back of a taxi outside her house, looking at Serena, the need to kiss her almost overwhelming. She remembered the taste of Shiraz mingling with the smell of Serena's perfume. They were both a little drunk and part of her knew this could ruin everything, but she had slowly leaned towards Serena, her stomach tied in knots, her throat dry, the friction of her trousers against her groin intensifying her arousal as she moved closer. How she yearned to invite Serena in, to ask her to stay, to touch her... This last thought made her palms sweat. She couldn't read Serena's expression in the darkness, but as they moved closer, Serena slipped and their foreheads met with such force that whatever was happening in the moment had vanished.

As Bernie pulled up to her house she saw Serena's car parked outside. She took a deep breath, trying to contain the excitement that filled every atom in her body as she switched off the engine. Serena's car was empty which meant she must have used the spare key to let herself in. She tried to steady her hand as she put her own key into the lock and pushed open the door.

There were no lights on in the hallway and as she closed the front door against the winter darkness and turned around, she felt warm hands fumbling to remove her coat, which was thrown to the floor. The same hands grasped her waist and pushed her gently but forcefully backwards until her back met the cold door. A shiver ran through her body, and not just from the cold.

She could not see Serena in the darkness, only a shadow with invisible lips brushing against hers, before plunging in for a deep kiss. She pulled away slightly. "Serena," she sighed. She felt a long finger press to her lips, then grasp the front of her shirt, pulling her down the corridor, into the lounge. Serena fell back onto the sofa and Bernie felt herself being pulled on top of her, cushions tossed to the floor. She desperately wanted to turn on the light, to see the woman she had longed for, but without her eyes all her other senses took over; the sound of Serena's quickening breath in her ear; the taste of her lipstick; the prickly feeling of goose bumps all over her skin and the smell of that perfume that drove her crazy every time she walked into their office.

Another sensation took over. She could feel the heat stirring between her thighs as Serena writhed beneath her. She longed to find out if Serena felt the same heat rising between her own legs. She ran her hand down the zip on Serena's trousers, satisfied to hear the breath catch in her throat. Her legs parted slightly, invitingly, but Bernie decided to prolong the torture as her fingers trailed up under Serena's blouse, feeling the silky skin on her quivering stomach, before pulling her equally silky bra aside and taking a hard nipple between her fingers, while gently kissing the base of her neck. Serena let out a quiet moan as she ran her fingers through Bernie's hair and slowly, gently down her back. This movement seemed to have a profound effect on Bernie. She gasped and her whole body suddenly tensed and arched into her fingers. That was unexpected. Serena smiled to herself as she fumbled inexpertly with the clasp on Bernie's bra. She must remember to use that move again.

Bernie felt a sudden freedom as her bra was unfastened and she pushed herself up breathlessly, sitting astride Serena while they both frantically undid their own buttons, garments cast to the floor. She reached for the small light on the coffee table and switched it on so they could finally take in each other's bodies, shadows playing against their skin, already shining with sweat. As Bernie took in Serena's glorious flushed breasts she slowly moved her hips, causing their groins to meet in slow circles, both sighing at this sensation as Serena ran a finger down between Bernie's small but pert breasts and beautifully toned stomach.

Serena reached both her hands up around Bernie's neck, staring deeply into her eyes, and pulled her body on top of hers, feeling their skin meet and taking in the new sensation of a woman's breasts against her own. It seemed so natural. Since their first kiss all those weeks ago she had focused so much on what it _meant_ to desire a woman that she failed to realise how right it _felt_. And it felt so right, but she needed more. Again she ran her fingers softly down the length of Bernie's back, a satisfied grin on her face as she was rewarded with another sharp intake of breath. She gently rolled her body over, causing them both to fall to the floor. They both let out a slight giggle which seemed so loud against the silence. Was that carpet burn on her elbow? She didn't care. Now Serena was in control.

The sensation of surrendering to the woman Bernie had longed for, who was physically pinning her to the floor, was driving her wild. She reached her hands up to touch her, but Serena gently took her by the wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, before running the other down Bernie's neck, between her breasts and tickling her abdomen. They both held their breath as Serena's hand finally plunged gently into Bernie's trousers. She writhed and purred as Serena's inexperienced fingers found the heat that she had been imagining all this time. She had never touched a woman, but she closed her eyes and imagined touching herself, as she had done many times imagining this moment. The movements that felt good for her might also feel good for her lover.

'Her lover'. She relished the thought. "This is Bernie Wolfe, my lover." She was too old to have a 'girlfriend'. The thought of that word made her feel like a horny teenager back at college, but this was not an experimental phase. Nor was it a sapphic midlife crisis. She had been in love before and she recognised the symptoms.

"Wait." panted Bernie, bringing Serena's thoughts suddenly back into the room. She sat up as Bernie pushed her hips off the floor and pulled off her shoes, trousers, and finally her underwear until she lay completely naked in front of Serena, who hungrily took in every inch of her body. Once Bernie was finished removing her clothes, she started to pull at Serena's trousers so she stood up, kicked off her shoes and pulled off her trousers and underwear, until she stood naked in the lamp-light, suddenly self-conscious, aware of her shapely body in front of the toned army medic.

Bernie reached up for Serena's hand and once she was on her feet she stood in front of Serena, one hand softly holding her chin, while the other intertwined their fingers. She looked her straight in the eye with a suddenly serious expression. "You are beautiful," she whispered, before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Serena beamed, her confidence restored and lead her, hand in hand, towards the stairs. Bernie paused, unsure if she should follow, but the glint in Serena's eye told her exactly what she should do.

Once they reached her bedroom, Bernie switched on a small bedside lamp and realised the bed hadn't been made since she got back from Ukraine. She was too eager to get back to the hospital - to Serena. The quilt and sheets were strewn untidily on the mattress. It seemed Serena didn't care as Bernie felt arms slide around her stomach and lips gently kiss her shoulder, moving to her neck. She turned and met Serena's mouth with hers. Serena gently pushed her back onto the pile of bedding and climbed on top of her, running her tongue up the length of her stomach, closing her lips round one nipple while teasing the other with her fingers. Bernie was surprised by the confidence in her movements. She parted her legs and arched her back as she felt a hand gently glide down her stomach.

Serena's lips made their way across Bernie's shoulder and up her neck with gentle kisses, pausing to nip her earlobe. Bernie's head flew back with a gasp as Serena's fingers yet again found the moist flesh between her legs, with the prickly feeling of close-shaven hair. She smiled, wondering if it was 'army regulation'. Bernie shut her eyes tightly as a soft whimper escaped her open lips, which Serena's met for a passionate kiss while her fingers explored the unknown. She stared into Bernie's stunning face as she pushed one finger inside her, then another. Her skin was glistening with sweat, eyes tightly shut in exquisite agony.

She felt Bernie reach her trembling hand down and take hold of hers, moving her fingers to the right spot and applying more pressure. Her whole body tensed. "There." she whispered desperately in her ear as she began moving her hips in rhythm with Serena's fingers, her breathing heavy and punctuated with elated moans and sighs. As Serena moved her hand faster, feeling slick, warm juices flow between her fingers, Bernie's whole body stiffened and she screamed Serena's name, almost sobbing with the intensity. "I love you." She whispered, almost imperceptibly as her whole body relaxed. Serena rolled over onto the bed and stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smile. So, here she was, in bed with the woman she loved. She didn't care about labels. "Let people at work say what they want," she thought as Bernie rolled over and nestled her nose against her cheek.

She was enjoying the feeling of contentment when she felt Bernie shift her weight and roll off the bed. Before she had a chance to look up, she felt soft fingers running down her thighs, gently pulling them apart. She looked down and saw Bernie on her knees at the end of the bed, looking up at her with a ravenous expression.

Taking a moment to marvel at Serena's glorious unshaven mound, swollen and glistening with anticipation, Bernie could smell her sweetness and longed to taste it, but paused for any sign of objection, before running the tip of her tongue softly up the length of Serena's lips, hearing the hiss of breath drawn through clenched teeth and feeling tiny muscles contract while soft thighs squeezed against her ears. She smiled to herself while pulling them wider to reveal more wet, pink flesh. She looked up at Serena as she drove her tongue deep into her, wanting finally to devour her. All those weeks of frustration and longing, all leading up to this.

How many times she had dreamt of this, in her lonely apartment, hundreds of miles away, staring at the ceiling imagining Serena's fingers, with their surgical precision, instead of her own.

Serena was in a frenzy. Seeing Bernie's eyes locked into hers while she felt herself being consumed was the most erotic moment of her life. Bernie was firmly holding onto her thighs, but she found her whole body bucking like a rodeo bull. She had never experienced this sensation. Oral sex was not something that had ever interested her. Sex with Edward had been... okay... not exactly mind blowing. Robbie had been more exciting, but oh god he couldn't do these things with his tongue... oh god, now she realised what she had been missing. It had taken a woman to open her eyes.

Serena suddenly cried out as Bernie's tongue found her centre. Bernie hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was too much, but the feeling of fingers running through her hair seemed to be a signal to continue. As she did so she thought of those frantic fumblings with Alex in the barracks, whenever they had a rare moment alone. Everything was so rushed. Passionate, yes, but there was never any time to enjoy each other... not like this. The incredible sounds Serena was making brought her back to the present.

Serena could feel every nerve in her body begging for release. She reached down and guided Bernie's face up to hers, while Bernie replaced her hungry tongue with well-practiced fingers. As they kissed Serena could taste herself on Bernie's lips. A thumb softly brushed Serena's clit and that was enough. She dug her nails into Bernie's back, staring deeply into her eyes as she came with such intensity that her whole body shuddered and her toes curled.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena’s alarm went off at 6am, just like every other morning. But unlike every other morning she awoke tangled in the debris of an unmade bed, quilt and pillows strewn about the room. Her searching hand reached for her phone to turn off the alarm, but it found something soft and warm instead. She heard a sigh and the twang of an unfamiliar mattress, then felt a long, smooth leg wrap itself around her. “is that the Jackson Five?” an amused voice asked as ‘Blame it on the Boogie’ repeated itself. 

Serena sat up and looked around the room for her handbag. Lying beside her was a dishevelled Bernie Wolfe, looking more beautiful than ever and memories from last night filled her head like a warm bubble bath. She ran a finger down Bernie's bare back. "Don't do that" she sighed, grasping the sheet. "you have no idea what it does to me." Serena lay her body next to Bernie's, her head resting on her hand, "I saw what it did to you last night." She winked. "I need to find that damned phone." Bernie placed her hand on Serena's arm. "Don't, it will stop in a minute." She whispered as she brought Serena's lips to hers.

At 6:30am the sound of the Bee Gees 'Stayin Alive' started playing from somewhere downstairs. "And you make fun of me??" Serena laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

After some discussion it was decided that they should arrive at work in separate cars. While they both wanted to shout if from the rooftops, the thought of keeping this delicious secret for a while was thrilling. They both tried to ignore the knowing glances from Fletch and Jason and the odd whisper between nurses as they occasionally caught each others' eye across the ward.

Serena was finding it impossible to concentrate, so she decided to distract herself with paperwork in the office. Standing at the filing cabinet she heard the door close and a change in the air behind her as a body pressed up against hers, pushing her gently against the drawers. "Do you want to come with me tonight?" A voice breathed in her ear, as a hand reached around and she felt fingers caressing the fabric between her legs. "Oh god yes." She gasped. There was a quiet knock and Fletch's head appeared in the doorway, looking awkward. "Ms Wolfe," he said, as Bernie turned. "Yes Fletch?" She said casually, walking away from Serena with a bright smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr Thomas is refusing his meds." Bernie followed him out of the office, leaving Serena breathlessly clutching the filing cabinet, eyes tightly shut, knees weak.

Bernie stared into the staff bathroom mirror. She barely recognised herself. She looked... happy. She never should have left, but she came back. And Serena had been waiting for her. The bathroom door swung open and Serena rushed in, looking around quickly. She grabbed Bernie by the front of her scrubs and pulled her into a cubicle. "I can't believe you did that to me. Just left me like that in the office."  
"What was I supposed to do?" Bernie asked, taken aback.  
"Finish what you started" Serena growled as she took Bernie's hand and plunged it into her trousers. Bernie pushed her against the wall of the cubicle and worked her fingers quickly, pulling Serena's collar aside and biting her shoulder. Suddenly they heard the door open and the sound of two nurses entered the room. Bernie put one hand over Serena's panting mouth, but her fingers continued their movement as they stared into each other's eyes.  
"I'm telling you, there is something going on between those two."  
"Not creepy Campbell?? You shouldn't believe office gossip."  
"I heard Dave from Security say he walked in on something pretty heated in their office yesterday."  
"No, really??"  
"Everyone knows Ms Woolf is into girls. Remember the scandal a few months back?"  
"Oooh so now there are two of them on AAU."  
Serena was crimson with the effort to remain silent by the time the nurses left, giggling. She had been holding her breath to stop herself from screaming.

The rest of the shift was filled with meaningful looks and accidental touches. As the end of the shift approached, Serena was desperately trying to finish transfer paperwork for a patient. She kept glancing at the clock and as she looked towards the exit she saw Bernie standing there, holding her bag and coat, wearing a cheeky grin. "Race you." She mouthed, and she was gone.


End file.
